epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Wii Fit Trainer vs Little Mac - Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros
eyyyy, looks whose back. Just in time to get overshadowed by the Tourney and East vs West, welcome to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros. Following up on last weeks hint, this time around, we see the elegant and questionable Wii Fit Trainer, portrayed by the delightful WonderPikachu12 (Check out his latest Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History series installment), battling against the bruiser from the Bronx, Little Mac, portrayed by none other than Voice of the Voiceless to see who's the superior fitness fanatic. He doesn't have a long-running series yet, but you can always check out his most recent battle. With all this bullshit aside, please enjoy the following battle. Hoping to get the next ERBoHorror out soon-ish, but no promises, as I am both sick and leaving for a week coming up on the 5th of July. Cast WonderPikachu12 as Wii Fit Trainer Voice of the Voiceless as Little Mac Where is Noah in this battle??? Beat - Inspector Ratchet Special thanks to Wonder for making the title cards! Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Little Mac:' Coming from straight from the Bronx, it's the champion, Little Mac! Stepping in the ring, knock this white bitch blue and black! You're a cheap gimmick for the Wii, hardly above a Mii! And you're gonna beat this? Tyson couldn't handle me! How'd you even get in this game? Sneak in the back door? Screw projectiles and the air, I’ll knock your ass to the floor! I'm the hardest hitter you've ever seen, and I don't even need a weapon Fighting me? Are you lacking balance? Because you must be tripping! You best be getting out of my way when Little Mac punches in String together deadly blows for combos, hard hitting to the win! I'm dominating round 1, you best be retreating, Before a kidney punch shows your ass some REAL deep breathing! 'Wii Fit Trainer:' You wish to Basic Step up to me? I'll bring you to your knees. Come on, let's begin with a couple push-ups, Napoleon Ali. Breath in, then breathe out, and then do it again. You were overshadowed by King Hippo in Captain N It looks like you're wobbling. Try to keep your balance, yes. Let's get fired up as we work through your challenges. You're stiffer than a Tree. I'm more flexible than a Cobra. So slow. You're as fragile as Glass Joe. Go do some yoga. And now follow my lead. I'll make you work up a sweat, More than you ever would with someone so obsessed with chocolate. You'll be Sun Saluting me, regardless of the weather. I've dissed you, and now, let's try it together! 'Little Mac:' I'll rip your motion sensor in half, punch a hole in your balance board '' Bring whatever weapons you've got, ''my punch is mightier than a sword! '' I'll make a new ''sand bag out of this fitness fuck! (Hey-o!) And leave this sucker crushed with an uppercut, (K.O.!) 'Wii Fit Trainer:' You still think you have a chance against me? Great, keep it up! Let's tone up those legs, since you can barely even jump. I'm busy running circles. You're busy chasing after a bike. Now that was a great workout! Next time, try and put up a fight. (The view pans out to show a doctors office, where Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer are sitting in waiting chairs. The door flings open to reveal the next contestant... Doctor Mario!) 'Doctor Mario:' A Slender Woman and Rocky trade blows? Letsa’go There’s’a no curing this sick flow! It’sa me, Mario! Time for your annual check-up! You’re’a both the worst! And my flows are purging through you! Prognosis: One verse Little Mac’s more than’a little whack - Your raps aren’t’a cruel’a This referee guarantees I’ll be the’a second Doctor to’a school ya! These rhymes’a drop like you off the stage, Trainers get flattened Missing in action, WFT left asking WTF happened! Lyric tornado with’a no F.L.U.D.D but there’s’a no dousing this flame! Reclaiming my name, back in the game, prescribing the pain I’m’a taking the title of number one video game hero! I’ll make you Fit - Into a coffin! Your ideal heart rate is zero Outro NEXT BATTLE: Who won? Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer Dr. Mario Category:Blog posts